


into the wild

by mtvluke



Series: autumn! [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autumn, Boys In Love, Feel-good, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Innocence, Love, M/M, Seasonal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, again luke is just the biggest kid at heart, and ashton literally looks at luke like he's holding the world on a silver platter, tbh read it if you wanna be in a warm happy mood, they're just both really in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtvluke/pseuds/mtvluke
Summary: The sky was a cloudy white yet the sun still shown through the thin clouds, a cool breeze rippling through the air, but the crew neck Ashton was wearing sheltered him from the frigidity. A rake sat in his hands as he swept up some stray leaves, leaning down to unstuck a few leaves from the grip of the rake.or; ashton attempts to rake the leaves and luke isn't having it





	into the wild

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the first one seems to be doing okay and idk how this one will do but i hope you guys like it!!

The sky was a cloudy white yet the sun still shown through the thin clouds, a cool breeze rippling through the air, but the crew neck Ashton was wearing sheltered him from the frigidity. A rake sat in his hands as he swept up some stray leaves, leaning down to unstuck a few leaves from the grip of the rake. His curls fell into his eyes and in an attempt to get them out of his face, he let out a puff of his breath in hopes to blow them away, but to his dismay, the curls didn’t budge.

He straightened himself back out, long fingers moving the runaway curls back into place. Ashton moved over to another mound of leaves, his arms moving as he began to rake them into another pile. Hazel eyes glanced to make sure the breeze hadn’t blown too many leaves astray, flickering back to the current heap as he began to rake them back into position again.

Ashton glanced up to his home, and to his lovely boyfriend who stood tall as he wrapped purple string lights precisely around the pillars that kept a small roof over the front doorway. He couldn’t help the grin that pulled at his lips, eyes watching the moves of the younger boy as he reached to get more of the decorations.

With a handful of leaves in hand Ashton watched the beautiful blond boy prance around the front yard, making a motion to put fake spiders onto the fake webbing that sat in the shrubs in front of their house. His blond hair fluttered in the wing, sweeping it into his eyes as his mouth hung open in concentration- pink plump lips on display. The sleeves of his sweater were pulled well over his wrists as he worked on placing more fake spider webbing around the front of their house.

A surge of love flooded Ashton senses, he couldn’t believe that he could ever feel this way. That one glance of someone could send him into a complete frenzy of butterflies and stuttering speech. It almost brings Ashton back to their very first date and Ashton could barely control the tremble in his fingers as he sat with the boy, to which Luke giggled and grabbed at the older boy’s hand kissing at it- exclaiming it was cute.

Ashton felt sixteen again but, it was okay because it reminded him that this was true love. That this was meant to be and he couldn’t be more happy with that outcome.

Every bit of the older boy started to become lost in his thoughts, though he was getting reeled back into reality just as quick as he watched Luke leap into a freshly raked pile of leaves with a squeal of glee. Leaves took off from the ground, fluttering down in all different areas around the blond haired boy. Ashton couldn’t lie, he looked like an angel on earth. Completely and utterly perfection.

Despite the thoughts that pulsed through Ashton's brain that caused his heart beat just a little faster, Ashton put on a fake scowl to scold Luke.

“Honey! I just got done raking those.” The curly haired boy watched as his hard work was ruined within seconds. Luke looked up to the figure in front on him, a cheeky smile pulling at his cheeks

Luke’s hand grabbed at the hazel eyed boy’s hand, laying soft kisses along it and Ashton supposed- he’ll simply have to accept this as an apology. With a mischievous smirk Luke pulled the elder’s hand, causing Ashton to lose balance and crash towards the earth.

A tumble of limbs later, Ashton laid on top of a Luke, whom his nose was almost touching with. With a youthful smile, Luke laughed under his breath and wasted no time whispering out a breathy ‘hi’.

“You’re so lucky you’re cute.” Ashton mumbled, placing a chase kiss on the boy below him’s lips. Luke giggled, swatting the elder off of him as they both sat up in the pile of leaves. 

“You owe me, Hemmings.” The hazel eyed boy tackled Luke and in a fit of laughter the two rolled around amongst the grass and leaves before the boys began to feel thick drops of rain fall from the clouds above them. With content smiles the boys got their feet as the rain began to fall like buckets.

“Come on, Ash!” Luke exclaimed, taking a hold his boyfriends hand and leading him to the front doorway. With a breathy laugh, Ashton paused to glance at his now leaf-covered yard, yet more leaves breaking off from the trees and fluttering down to the ground as they made their new home there. Well- for now until Ashton could drag himself outside to rake again.

“You coming, baby?” Luke asked, peeking his head out from behind the door as he had realized that the older boy hadn’t followed him in. He gazed at the mess with a laugh and bobbed his head in a nod.

“Right behind you, love.” The curly headed boy followed in suit of his boyfriend, but not before he could slip one last glance as he watched the tornado of leaves strewn along his grass.

A grin tugged at the corner of his lips. Luke was worth it- Ashton would rake all the leaves in the world just for Luke to jump into them and mess it all up. And he felt a deep, smug feeling in his chest because he realized that he would never get the leaves raked, Ashton and Luke would mess them up so badly each time after finally raking them that winter would have finally rolled around and as the soft little snow flakes fell they would begin to cover the leaves up leaving a pure white slate on top of them. 

With soft footsteps, he closed the front door behind him and followed the sound of a humming Luke into their kitchen only to be greeted with a pair of pumpkins on the dinner table, the blue eyed boy working as he kneaded some pie dough and Ed Sheeran playing soft and slow in the background which went just perfectly with the sound of the rain pattering against the kitchen window.

Ashton leaned against the doorway, Luke looking over his shoulder to give the older man a loving smile. Ashton’s heart warmed right up with one look, admiring his boyfriend.

“You gonna keep staring or come over here and keep me company, love?” Luke joked, a giggle on the tip of his tongue as hazel eyes met electric blue. The older of the two straightened himself out and walked over to the ray of sunshine in his life.

He enfolded his arms around Luke, nuzzling his face into the crook of the boy's neck to get a shiver in return. The young boy moved around to face Ashton, a pale hand reaching to push some of his wind blown of his curls back before dropping it to his boyfriend’s sharp cheekbone, the pad of this thumb just gently grazing over the soft skin.

“I love you so much, you dork.” Luke pressed a teasing kiss on Ashton lips, causing a playful revenge to spark in Ashton as his long fingers took soft jabs at the boy’s sides while he squirmed, laughter bubbling from his lips.

For a second everything was silent except for the gentle sound of Ed Sheeran’s voice and the light rain smacking against their window, Ashton’s eyes boring into the deep blue ones in front of him. They were so- mesmerizing. They withheld so much mystery and innocence (Even thought Ashton knew Luke had not one bit of innocence in him). They were so vibrant and lively and the elder would spend his entire life staring into them because if he was to ever fall blind, he would never want to forget them.

“Help me make some pie, doof.” Luke turned back around just to have Ashton join at his side, ready to do some baking.


End file.
